Inside The Resistance
by blackromanceangel274
Summary: When Poe's sister (yeah I know, Poe doesn't really have a sister in the movie just go with it) is captured by the First Order when on a way mission, Poe joins the rescue mission to save his sister. When they return, Nia (Poe's sister) shares some information gain while she was away. Someone is passing information to the First Order from inside the resistance but who is it?
1. Chapter 1

Before we begin I want to say that this is my first Star Wars fanfic ever as I am new to the fandom. Not sure how I managed to go my entire life without ever seeing any of the seven movies but when the new one came out I decided to finally watch the movies. Beware, I'm writing this having only watched each movie once. Poe's sister, why? Because. There's no real reasoning behind it, I just decided to do it. Reviews welcome and apperciated. Let's dive on in.

 **Chapter One**

 **Rescue Mission Begins**

Finn had only been awake a few days and he still hadn't left the MED bay, he was still required to take medication for the pain though it took a lot of persuasion to get him to do so and he was undergoing therapy to get him walking properly again. He couldn't walk far or fast, it was more like shuffling feet than actually walking but Poe was there to make sure he got better. Rey was still gone, but she'd be back and Poe took his mind off a lot of things, visiting him every day without fail, no matter how busy he was and talking to him about anything that wasn't his medication or therapy. Poe had managed to convince the doctors to let him take Finn to the cafeteria for some real food, though he didn't say that. What he did say was: To let Finn stretch his legs and get him out of that bloody bed. The doctors knew that Poe would take Finn with or without their permission, so it was no good to deny him. Poe just thought it would do Finn some good to be surrounded by people who weren't sick, injured or doctors.

They were sat around a table with Poe's flight mates, telling jokes and trading stories when Harjack Uffomap approaches the table and stands beside it, looking directly at Poe as he clears his throat. Confused and interested everyone looks up at him expectedly but Harjack just stands there stiffly, staring at Poe.  
"General Organa has requested to see you, Poe Dameron" Harjack says, his voice emotionless like a robot.  
BB-8 beeps curiously for the space beside Poe, but Poe ignores him. It's not his place to say no to the general, so he nods at Harjack and turns to his friends quickly.  
"You'll be alright if I go see General Organa, right?" He asks Finn.  
"Of course" Finn tells him.  
Poe nodded again and got up from his seat, telling BB-8 to stay with Finn while he was going to see what all this was about and followed Harjack through the sea of people and out the room.

"Why does she want to see me?" Poe asks as they walk.  
"I was told to collect you and drop you off, no more" Harjack replied, not even turning to glance at Poe as they walked.  
"Right" Poe stated as they stopped outside a door.  
The door opened and Harjack stood outside as Poe walked in to see Leia is standing at the end of a table with three others around her. He recognised them as being the crew that was sent with his sister Nia on some secret mission almost two months ago, though they weren't supposed to return for at least another month. He could have sworn there was another person sent on the mission too, also his sister wasn't there. Turning to the general, Poe tried to look more curious than confused, whether it was working or not, he didn't know. Where was his sister?

"I was told you wanted to see me" Poe says as more of a prompt for information that an explanation for his presence in the room.

"I'm sure you remember Kadcha, Colder and Miyhale" Leia begins, gesturing to each of the crew members in turn. "They were sent on a mission with your sister and one other, Jhemme Noll, two months ago. Unfortunately, they were not able to complete the mission and had to return communication systems on their ship was damaged and they couldn't get in contact to inform us sooner. Your sister, Nia, was captured by the First Order, " she paused and looked at Poe's face for a seemed to be processing the information slowly, like he heard the words, but they were taking a long time to sink in. Then his face almost dropped as realization hit him. His sister - his little sister - has been taken by the First Order.

He loved his sister, but she wouldn't last two seconds against Kylo Ren or the force. She was strong and they could torture her without getting a word out of her, but if Kylo Ren used those Jedi mind tricks, she'd never stand a chance and then she'd spend the rest of her life having an inner war with herself about it. She'll hate herself for being that weak even though it's not her fault. He's seen her beat herself up about not being able to help what she can't control before and he can't watch it happen again, she almost destroyed herself the last time.

"Kadcha has voluntered to go on a rescue mission and get her back, if he can" Leia continues.  
"I want to go too" Poe says instantly, interrupting her.  
"I knew you would. You'll need to take another ship, your communicaition systems will need to work so we can contact you at any time. Before you leave, I want all of you returning from the previous mission to get looked at by a doctor, you sustained some injuries that might require care or require you to stay on the ground" Leia said sternly.  
Poe was looking around at the people in the room for the real first time, they looked injured. Colder was sitting down with his leg propped up on a stool, Miyhale had a presumably broken nose and Kadcha who appeared to have busted knuckles.  
"Wait" he said, looking back at Leia as a thought occurs to him. "Where's Jhemme Noll?"  
"He was taken to the infirmary when he arrived, he was badly injured and became unconscious during the journey back. All of you will go to the MED bay now and have a doctor look you over, the rescue party will leave when you're finished. Dameron, I suggest you get yourself ready for a long flight" Leia says.

Poe nods and then leaves the room, noting how Coldar had to lean on Miyhale for support as he limped out. As he walked Poe could hear Kadcha talking to him, saying something he wasn't bothered about listening to. They never got along and things have only gotten worse over the years, with Nia and Kadcha's friendship falling apart too, he had less tolerance for the man and quickly got away from him; looking for Finn. Poe wasn't sure how to tell his friend, he was leaving. He shouldn't be gone for long and he was sure that it wasn't that he was leaving that would bother Finn. No, it wasn't that he was leaving, it was where he was leaving too. Though this was his sister, he didn't have a choice. He hoped Finn would understand, not that he'd change his mind if he didn't.

Before Poe can figure out how he's going to tell Finn he spots him and BB-8 at the opposite end of the corridor, walking towards him, they're probably heading back to the MED bay. Poe waits for Finn and BB-8 to catch up to him and when he does, Poe turns and walks -shuffles- with Finn back to the MED bay.  
"Your friends are nice" Finn says as they walk.  
"Yeah" Poe replies with a grin, but his grin drops as he remembers what he needs to tell Finn. "Hey, Buddy, I have to go away for awhile. On a rescue mission, I shouldn't be gone long but I have to go to save my sister."  
"Okay" Finn replied simply as they rounded the corner.  
"Okay?" Poe asks, surprised by Finn understanding, though he hadn't told Finn where he's going yet, though Finn's not stupid and has probably guessed already.

"She's your sister, you should go after her" Finn says as they enter the MED bay.  
The rest of the crew is in there getting examined, Coldar is arguing with a doctor about something, Poe doesn't care enough to listen and Finn seems to be blocking it out as he tries to get into bed without causing himself too much pain. Poe pulls a chair over to sit beside him.  
"You never told me you had a sister" Finn adds when he finally settles in and stops wincing in discomfort.  
"It never came up in conversation" Poe replies shrugging it off. "Besides, she was on a mission when we meet, I'll bring her to see you when we get back. You'll probably like her, she's a lot like me, only I'm a better pilot."  
"And your ego's bigger" Kadcha muttered, not so subtly, under his breath.  
Poe chooses to ignore him, getting into a fight with Kadcha wouldn't do anything now for anyone besides cause a scene and end up delaying the mission. Finn heard it and while he wanted to say something, he saw a Poe's face and thought it was better not to get involved.

"I should go and get ready for the misson, I'll see you as soon as I get back" Poe promises getting up from the chair.  
"Poe" Finn says as Poe reaches the door, Poe turns to look at him. "Try not to get yourself killed."  
Poe smiles, but he makes no promises and leaves the room with BB-8 chasing after him. Poe allows the droid to follow him back to his quarters. A room made for two people but the other bed had been empty since forever. He changed into his piloting gear and packed a few more things before giving BB-8 orders to stay with Finn while he was away. BB-8 beeped to show he understood his orders and Poe smiles at the unit before leading it out the door. They go outside, into the fresh air that is the landing bay. It's late afternoon now and there's not many people around, not that it matters.

He stood there, thinking about things as he waited for everyone else to come out and join him. He thought about how he didn't know what their mission was or where they were going, Nia had never not told Poe where she was going before or what she was doing there. He always knew what she was doing, where she was. Nia always told him, he didn't need to ask anymore, she just knew to tell him. That way he knew where she was. It was the same way when they were young, she could go anywhere she wanted as long as he knew where she was going and when she'd be back. So if something went wrong, he knew where to find her. It was strange knowing she was out there and he had no idea where she was, what she was doing. Orders were orders and sometimes missions were secret, but she must have known he wouldn't say anything.

The rest of the crew came out, Colder wasn't there, but General Organa was with them.  
"Colder is advised to stay off his leg as much as possible until it's fully healed, he won't be able to join you on your mission, however, I guess you'll do just fine on your own" General Leia said with a kind smile as she showed them to the ship they were taking. It was a basic transport ship, minimal weapons, a room with bunk beds for taking shifts if they were flying overnight.  
"I'll make sure the communication system on the old ship is fixed for when you get back" Leia says as they start to board the ship.  
"That's kind of you General but Nia can be very possessive of her ship, I suspect she'd rather fix it herself when she's feeling up to it" Poe replies.  
Leia nods with a light smile and watches as they get onto the ship.

On the ship Poe settled himself into the pilot's seat. He always piloted any ship he was on, it didn't matter who it belonged to, what ship it was or who else was on it. He was the pilot.  
"You are not flying this ship" Kadcha said bitterly.  
"Who else is going to fly the ship? You're a co-pilot, Nia always told me that Miyhale was a gunner" Poe replied as he started the ship up.  
"You are not part of this team and this isn't your ship!" Kadcha spat back.  
"It's not your ship either" Poe reminded him. "When we get my sister back, she's more than welcome to have this seat, 'till then it's mine. Either co-pilot or occupy yourself somewhere else."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

 **Rescue Mission completed:**

Nia didn't know how long she'd been there. Strapped to a metal table, with stormtroppers and officers coming and out torturing her in various ways and then leaving again. It was hard for her to keep her mouth shut through all the torture. Technically she didn't, she screamed a lot, teased and joked when her brain was able to think clearly enough to form actual words. She'd been able to keep the information they wanted to herself but she could feel it in the back of her throat crawling up and rolling over her tongue like sandpaper, settling on the tip and telling her it wanted to be free. No, no, no, she screamed at herself and swallowed it back down painfully and closed her, telling herself to pretend she was somewhere, telling herself to go to her happy place.

 _She was staring into a beautiful pair of dark almond shaped eyes, of her hands was holding a fist full of raven black hair, twisitng it between her fingers and smiling at the silky feeling it had. Her other hand was trapped between the bed and the body in front of her, a small hand ran up and down Nia's side, catching on the light blue shirt she was wearing as it went. Rain slapped the windows that made up the skylight above their heads, it made a nice difference to the usual hot climet of the planet they lived on and it was nice to get away, even if it was just for a night and without really asking for permission to leave the base. The glass roof allowed them to see the stars but instead they found each others eyes more mesmerizing and while they could rain, Nia found the low and soft humming of her partner to be more soothing. She lent forward and placed a kiss on the perfect thin lips before her and they responded immidently. Giving a slow, sweet kiss in response. When it was over they both smile and kept their eyes closed, Nia could still hear the humming and found herself falling asleep to it._

A quick jab in her side brought her back to the real world, though she really wished it hadn't. Inspite of herself and the situation, Nia laughed, it was weak but it was better than screaming. Nia had entered a state of numbness hours ago and the pain lasted for a second before disappearing with the numbness. Though it was better to be numb than hurting all over it worried her that she was blocking it out so easily.  
"Is that the best you got?" She asked, spitting blood out of her mouth and onto the floor. "That's weak, even for a buckethead like you."  
The laughter was breifly replaced by screaming as the jab became a sharp poke that seemed to go inside her skin, into the muscle and peirce whatever organ was there.

"You think your being creative?" She continues to taunt them, despite her face showing her discomfort. "Everything you're doing to me now-" she pauses as her voice seems to get lost in her throat, after a short cough it comes back to her, allowing her to continue. "I do to myself for kicks. You're going to have to better than that if you want me to tell anything." She screams breifly again but she catches herself. "Come on, you can do better than that"  
She was rewarded with whatever was stuck in her side being ripped out harshly, she made a strangled noise but she didn't scream. She laughed again, weak and bitter. "Do you want to her the best part?" She asks before they can stick anything else where it doesn't belong. One of the stormtroppers knees her in the stomache. "I don't even know Luke Skywalkers location."

She knew this wasn't the information they wanted. They wanted to know what she was doing on their ship, why she was spying on them, how long she'd been spying on them, where the others were.  
"We know his location" the stormtropper replies. "Our source already gave us that information."  
At first, Nia didn't know how to respond, didn't know what to say or what he even meant until a statemnet from a different stormtropper rang over in her head: The resistance should keep a better eye on their soldiers.  
"You believed them?" She spits more blood onto the floor. "We do keep a close eye on our soldiers and the location we gave you was a fake. We sent you to the wrong location and you believe it." A stormtropper punched her in the face, blood running out of her nose and from the corners of her mouth. She was surprised all her teeth were still in place though a few wobbled when she pressed the tip of her tongue against them. "You're wasting your time, I can't tell you anything, you might as well just kill me now."

The stormtroppers just stood there, as if they couldn't figure out whether they should kill her or not. Before they could make a choice the door opened and two more stormtroppers walked in. Nia swallowed the fear that was rising up her throat, she closed her eyes again.  
"Ren wants to see the girl" one of the new stromtroppers says.  
Nia's eyes snapped open, she knew that voice. It had been made to sound deep but she knew that voice. Maybe she was dreaming, maybe she'd gone crazy.  
"I thought he was going after Luke Skywalker" one of the other stormtroppers said.  
"He has returned and he wants to see our prisioner" the other stormtropper said.  
The two stormtroppers in front of her looked at each other before looking at the two new stormtroppers. The door closed and before the old stormtroppers could react the two new ones had shot them to the ground. They removed their helmets but it took awhile for Nia's eyes to focus on their faces.

"Poe" she almost shouted, her voice horse from screaming made it come out as a rasp whisper.  
"Hey, miss me?" He asks taking of her restraints.  
"No" she said, smiling brightly at him as he hugs her. "Can we get out here now?" She watches him nod and puts his helmet back on before turning to the other man in the room, also now wearing his helmet. "Kaddy, nice of you to come, with it being your fault I'm here!"  
"My fault?" Kaddy exclaims in horror. "I'm not the one who dragged onto their ship."  
"We can argue faults when we get back to safty, right now we need to get out of here!" Poe stated, looking at his sister. "Can you walk?"  
"Yes" Nia replies though when Poe realsed her arm and she tried taking a step foward she fell to the floor, only just putting one hand out in time to stop her hitting it face first. Her other hand collapsing underneath her. "No."

Poe pickes her up, taking one arm while Kadcha took the other and headed towards the door. Nia was finding it hard to stay awake now. With the danger practically gone her injuries caught up with, the numbness fading away leaving nothing but agonising pain that slaps her around the face and wraps its hand around her throat so she can't even scream. She fought it off as best she could, se was going to be okay. Her brother was here, he was going to save her, that's what brothers are for. She's going to be okay. She started humming the tune that was in her head, lowly and softly but Kadcha could hear it and he remembered the tune from a long time ago.  
"Shut up" he demanded, like a real stormtropper would have while tightening his grip on her arm.  
She let painful gasp as her face twisted with pain.  
"Be careful" Poe whispered harshly as they closer to where the ship had been snuck in and hidden.

Kadcha loosened his grip and Nia stopped humming. She's forgotten that the tune meant something to him too. She forced her legs to move with them, though they were starting to get slow in responding to her demands. They were basically dragging her already and she refused to become more usless than she already was but just like that her legs gave out and stopped working. The rest of her body followed and while her eyes remainded open and her brain remainded active, she couldn't get the rest of her body to respond. They were nearly at their ship, nearly out of danger, they were just a few steps away. Poe ducted, taking her arm with his other hand as he hooked his free one under her legs, picking her up properly while Kadcha ran to get the ship ready to leave.

"The first aid kit, go get it" Poe told Miyhale as came aboard with his sister in her arms.  
Miyhale ran to get the first aid kit as Poe pushed the door to the bunks open and laid Nia down on the bottom bunk of the left side. Miyhale came rushing in as Poe took his sisters jacket off and threw at the end of the bunk carelessly. She could moan at him about it when she woke up. Miyhale came back in with the first aid kit. Outside the ship and alarm sounded, telling them that the First Order knew Nia was missing.  
"Kadcha you get us out of here and you get us out of here now!" Poe shouted through the still open door.  
"What do you think I'm trying to do!" Kadcha shouted back as he started the ship up  
"Miyhale, we're going to need someone on the guns, I can take care of her you have to go" Poe said.  
Miyhale nodded, professionally managing to keep the tears out of her eyes as she left the room, running to man the guns, leaivng the first aid kit on the floor by Poe's feet.

Poe knelt on the ground and starts addressing the wounds. Her nose had stopped bleeding but it was defently broken. With a cloth and some water from the canister kept with the first aid kit he cleaned up the blood and cuts. The ship was moving all over the place, it was on a bumpy course, getting shot at and firing shots in return, this only made tending to his sister harder. There was nothing he could do for the bruises but he bandaged up her broken arm, it was swollen and mis-shapen from where the bone had been snapped. He saw the hole in her t-shirt as laid the arm back on the bed beside her and carefully lifted the fabric to see a perfectly round, tiny hole in her side. It didn't appear to bleeding though it did look deep. He dressed the wound and pulled the t-shirt back down to cover it.

Finally the ship came to a smoother course and he let out a deep sigh as pulled the covers over his sister and put everything back in the first aid kit. Closing it and pushing it away with his foot. He out-streched his legs, lent his back and head against the wall, hands in his lap. His breathing was heavy and ragged like he'd been running for four hours straight at top speed, his body felt like it had too. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get a hold of himself, the next thing he knew, Miyhale was waking him up.  
"Sorry" she said, looking down at him. "Kadcha said he's getting tired, wants to know if you can take over the controls."  
Poe looked at his sister, still sleeping in the same position he had laid her down in, who knows how many hours ago.  
"How long was I asleep?" He asks, leaning forward and drawing his legs up to his chest.  
"A few hours, she'll be okay, she just needs to rest" Miyhale says with a kind smile.  
Poe nods and gets up leaving the room and entering the hull of the ship. He stood next the pilot seat and cleared his throat. Kadcha looked up at him and got out of his seat.

"Nia alright?" He asks as Poe sits down.  
"She will be, she's strong. Thank you for going back for her and helping me go in to get her back" Poe says.  
"Even if we are not as close as we use to be, I do still remember being her friend, I don't want her to get hurt anymore than you do" Kadcha told him.  
"I said thank you, you can stop talking now" Poe told him, looking out the window at the stars.  
Kadcha nods and walks towards the bunk room to get some sleep.  
"What was the mission?" Poe asks before Kaddy can disappear.  
"Classified" Kadcha says over his shoulder and knocks on the door before entering to make sure Miyhale wasn't getting changed.  
She tells him to come in and finished pulling the covers back over Nia after redressing her in some of her clothes. Placing her torn, bloody clothes under the bed with the pilot jacket she looks up at Kadcha as he closes the door.

"I thought she'd like to wake up in clean clothes, she's a little smaller than me but they seemed to go on alright" Miyhale replied, standing up.  
"She'd appercaite that. Are you going to go to sleep too?" Kadcha asks.  
"Yeah" Miyhale nods, climbing on to the bed above Nia's.  
Kadcha nods in return and climbs onto the top bed of the next bunk.  
"It's okay to admit that you miss being her friend, I think you both under esitmated how much Katana's death effected the other" Miyhale told him.  
"You should know better than to talk to me about her" Kadcha replied bitterly, pulling the covers over his head.  
Miyhale sighed, rolling her eyes and focusing on going to sleep.

When Nia wakes up she's confused, her body stiff and in pain. She doesn't scream but makes a sound of strong discomfot. While her eyes adjust to the darkness she hears snoring and tries to peice together what happened. The First Order, the stormtroppers, the torture, the strong desire to give in, Poe and Kaddy, the pain and then the darkness. One by one Nia moved different parts of her body to see what would move and how much it hurt. Her legs and feet were okay, they ached but she probably hadn't used them in awhile, who knew who long she'd been asleep. Her torse hurt like hell, her right arm shooting to grab the left side were the pain came from. Feeling the bandage under the fabric of her shirt she rememebered having something sharp jabbed into her side. Her arm was okay, stiff but movable. Her left arm, no. Even just thinking about moving it made it hurt.

She remembered trying to escape from the stromtroppers as they dragged her away, one of them tightening her grip and twisting her arm. She could even hear the snap if she focused hard enough on the memory. Her neck was stiff, she had a headache and she felt like she was going to be sick. She looked around the room, seeing the body on the top bunk with it's back to her. This wasn't her ship. Why isn't she on her ship? What happened to her ship? Wincing in pain, Nia slowly got up and saw Miyhale sleeping on the bunk above her. She looked down at herself. These weren't her clothes either. Where were her clothes? Where was her jacket? She understood they were probably dirty and covered in her blood. She opens the door, slightly slumped over as she enters the hull. She was brefily blinded by the light but as she blinked her eyes started to adjust and she could see her brother in the pilot's seat, instantly recognising him by his brown hair, almost the same length as hers.

He doesn't react to the door to the bunks being opened and closed but he probably thought it was Miyhale or Kadcha and thought it better to ignore them than start a conversation. Nia goes to get a water canister out of the consumbles box before she walked towards her brother, sitting herself in the piloet seat and joining by looking out the window.  
"You're supposed to be resting" Poe tells her without turning his head.  
"I'm sitting down, aren't I?" She retorts.  
Poe smiles at her response. The same way she's always been, she smiles too, he can see it out the corner of his eyes but his smile drops as he notices her struggling to open the water canister with one hand. Just as he's about to offer her help she gets it open and takes a long drink before offering him some, he declines.  
"How are you feeling?" He asks her.

"I think there's a tiny man in my head banging on my skull to try and escape" she replies. "My hole body hurts, my left arm is broken, I'm feeling great." She pauses and silence streches between them for awhile as she looks at her brother. His face is expressionless but his jaw was tense and he wasn't looking at her. Hadn't since she sat down. "I'm sorry" she said, voice no longer as strained as it had been.  
"For what?" He asked in confusion, what does she have to be sorry for?  
"For getting captured, for not getting away on my own, for not trying harder to get away, for-"  
"Stop talking" he sighs loudly. "Nia, none of that was your fault and you kept your mouth shut. You didn't tell them anything, just like I knew you wouldn't."  
"But I wanted to. I wanted to and I shouldn't have" she tells him quietly, eyes falling to her hands as she played with the sleeves of the top she was wearing.  
"They were torturing you, survival instinct says tell them anything that will make them stop. You did good" Poe replied, already annoyed that she found something to hate herself for.  
"You wouldn't have let yourself get capture in the first place" she argues.

At that Poe can't help but smile because she's so wrong. He did get captured, that's how he meet Finn.  
"I did get captured" he says and tells her everything.  
The map, getting caught, Kylo Ren's powers, meeting Finn, losing Finn, getting back to the resistance base, finding out that Finn was alive, helping Finn get back to the Star Killer base to save Rey, Finn coming back injured, Rey going to bring Luke back, Finn waking up. At the beginning of his story, Nia wasn't sure what to think. A stormtropper saving a prisoner just because it's the right thing to do? It seemed suspicious, but just by the way Poe talked about Finn she could tell there was no doubt he was truly good and she immediately hated herself for thinking he could be the one passing secret information to the First Order. Finn seemed genuine from the way Poe described him. She felt better just hearing the story.  
"It sounds like you've been busy" Nia says when Poe finishes his story and she laughs, regreting it as her side and throat hurt. "That hurt" she said, causing him to chuckle as well.

It had been long time since they just traded stories and just enjoyed being together but so much has been happening that they haven't been able to do that. She looked out the window, watching the stars go by. Poe knew a lot of people but he didn't really have any friends. He talked about Finn like they were friends and had been since the beginning of time and it made her laugh. The best pilot in the resistance being friends with an ex-stormtropper.  
"You should go back to bed and rest while you can, we should be home soon and a lot of people will have a lot of questions" Poe says, interrupting her train of thought.  
Nia nods but she doesn't move.  
"This isn't my ship" she says, coughing to clear her throat a little.  
"The communication system on your ship got damaged. General Organa told us to take this one" Poe explained.  
"What?" Nia stopped to cough again, her vocal cords clearly weren't ready to shout yet. "How did the communication system get damaged?"

"I don't know, ask Kadcha when he wakes up" Poe tells her. "What was the mission for anyway? And don't say classified!"  
Classified. People say that like it's meant to get rid of his curioisty but it only increases it and then he gets frsutrated because no one will satifisy it. Nia let out a deep breath, not sure if she was really meant to tell him or not. She wanted to, she didn't want to leave without telling him but they weren't told what the mission was until they left so she couldn't tell him even though she wanted to.  
"We were meant to be collecting certain equipment that could help us understand what the First Order was doing, when they were doing it. After getting this equipment we were meant to contact General Organa and wait for her to permission to install it in the First Orders base" she said.  
"Your mission was get technolgy that would help us spy on the first order and then set it up inside the Star Killer Base while First Order officers walking around and possibly seeing you at any moment?"

"Yeah, that's it but we never finished collecting the equitment and then Kadcha got ahead of himself" Nia explained. "The First Order knew where we were and what we were doing. They came to look for us, when their ship landed, we were lucky enough to see them before they saw us. Kadcha thought it would be a good idea to plant the equitment we did have on the ship without asking permission or waiting for the right time. I told him it was a stupid idea and our orders were to wait for General Organa to say so, to wait for all of the equipment to be gathered first. He went to the ship anway managed to get on it unseen and undetected. I followed him to get him out before they could they could find out he was there. I ran straight into their hands and when I told him to run, he ran and left me there. Though I can't be mad at him for it, I did tell him to leave me behind. As far I was aware they all left the planet. Did Coldar and Jhemmel make it back too?"

"They did, Jhemmel was injured and he's unconious, Coldar has a broken leg but he's alright" Poe told her.  
"Good" Nia nodded looking at her hands again. "That's good. Every one's at least alive, for now."  
"I don't know what it is you're keeping from me but you can tell me" Poe says carefully, sensing something was still bothering her.  
Nia sighed again, there was no keeping anything from him.  
"While I was being tortured I managed to get more information from them than they got from me" she said, looking at her brother again. "Someone inside the resistance is sending information to the first order, that's how they knew where we were. They also know Luke Skywalkers location, I told them the location they were told was fake but it wasn't because we really do know where he is. Just makes me think, if they know where Luke Skywalker is because someone inside the resistance told them, then what else are they being told? I hate to admit it but I think the First Order knows more than we do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
**

 **Friends Lost and Gained:**

The ship finally lands and through the window Poe and Nia can already see General Organa, BB-8 and Finn waiting for them. Poe turns off the ships engine and gets out the pilot seat, he goes into the bunk room and picks up his bag from under his bunk and pulls Nia's clothes out from under Nia's bunk before going back into the hull. Miyhale and Kadcha were just disappearing out the door when he arrived, Nia was standing behind the chair she had been sitting in a moment ago. She's staring at the door but hasn't moved towards it, like she's afraid to move.  
"Come on" Poe says, holding her clothes close to his chest with one arm as he puts his other hand on her shoulder. "There's someone you should meet."  
Nia lets him walk a few steps ahead before shuffling after him.  
"Are you going to inroduce me to your boyfriend?" She teases.  
"That's not funny" he says, turning round to look at her breify.  
His expression is serious when he looks at her but she can see his hidden smile and when Poe turns around he can't stop the corners of his turning up a little.

Nia had never seen a stormtropper without it's helmet and armour before but to her, Finn didn't look like a stormtropper. He was so normal looking and to be honest, she never really considered them being human before. She never considered them being anything and maybe that was ignorant of her considering she knew that the First Order officers were human. She never thought about what was under the armour she was shooting at, maybe that helped her take aim and fire. It was okay to kill something when you never considered what you were really firing at. Maybe it was just the fact that Finn was still wearing his hospital gear and appeared to not being wearing any shoes, though she wasn't wearing shoe's either. BB-8 rolled over to them, beeping excitedly.  
"Hey BB" Nia smiles down at the droid as it nudged her legs, steadying herself on her brother so she doesn't fall over. "I missed you to" she says when she's steady enough to walk again.  
"Finn" Poe said in surprise as they walked towards the other man. He slapped Finn on the arm playfully. "Shouldn't you still be in the MED bay?"

"They said I needed to strech my legs" Finn replied.  
BB-8 beeped again, calling Finn out on his lie. Poe and Nia looked at Finn, daring him to tell the truth.  
"Maybe I wasn't given permission to leave but when BB-8 said you were coming to land, I wanted to see you got back alright" Finn told him.  
Nia cleared her throat awkwardly, getting the mens attention.  
"Finn, this is my sister Nia. Nia, this is Finn" Poe says.  
"Finn, it's nice to meet you" Nia smiles, holding her hand out towards him.  
"It's nice to meet you too" Finn replies, shaking her hand.  
"General Organa" Nia says, immitedly going back to soldier mode. "I have news, information."  
"I'm sure you do. I want you to see a doctor first. You can meet me in the debriefing room once you've been checked over" Leia told her.  
"Thank you" Nia nodded polietly and followed her brother, Finn and BB-8 to the MED bay.

When there were there, Nia saw her crew talking quietly, Miyhale appeared to be crying. Curiously she waslked over, happy to see that Coldar was up and okay. Poe wanted to know what was going on too but he let Nia go on ahead and sat beside Finns bed as he tried to lay down. BB-8, curious as everyone else, rolled over to listen in on the conversation Nia had with her crew.  
"Are you feeling any better?" Poe asked, putting his attention back on Finn.  
Finn nodded, "I'll be better when I can start helping out again."  
"And you can start helping out again when you're feeling better" Poe adds, turning to look at the droid beeping at his side once again.  
After listening to what the driod had to say he looked over at his sister carefully, a look of sympathy and greif on his face but Nia was too deep in conversation to look back at him, though she knew he was looking at her. Poe couldn't hear what they were saying but the tone of the conversation seemed to have changed judging by their facial expressions and hand movements. They had previously been discussing in calm and sad tones but now they appeared to arguing in harsh whispers. Finn followed Poe's gaze as confusion made it's way onto his face amoung all the other emotions.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.  
"Jhemmel died, he was Nia's medic on the ship" Poe explained quietly.  
"The Mon Calamari that died this morning? I didn't know she knew him" Finn sighed sadly, he would have said something otherwise.  
"You couldn't have know" Poe says, his eyes still on his sister.  
Miyhale suddenly pushed past Kadcha and Nia, running out of the room in tears. Nia and Kadcha stared after her, Coldar being on crotches couldn't go after her at top speed but he did follow and after calling a doctor to look at Nia, Kadcha left to. Nia shook her head and went to sit down on the bed that was next to Finns.  
"You alright?" Poe asked as Nia carefully positioned herself on the bed, though he knew the answer but he also knew she wouldn't tell him straight.  
"Fine. I just lost a loyal memeber of my crew due to the stupidity of someone who use to be my greatest friend, I'm fine, thanks for asking" she replies. She lets out a sad sigh and lets the doctor replace the bandage on her arm. "I can't blame him, not really. It wasn't him who shot Jhemmel."

"Stormtropper?" Finn asked.  
"Yeah, I didn't see it but from what I was just told, yeah it was a stormtropper. Miyhale said she shot it down but that doesn't make it any better. Who said stormtroppers can't aim?" She joked but there wasn't any real humour to her words at all.  
"I like to think I'm getting better" Finn says.  
Nia smiles at him but turns to look at the doctor as he asks whether she's in any pain. Nia's only reply is a glare that kill and the doctor goes to get her some medication without another word.  
"Yeah, Poe told me" she said, turning back and look at Finn with gratituide in her golden-amber eyes. "Thank you for saving him. It couldn't have been easy for you, the First Order's the only thing you've ever known, right? You're a brave man Finn, don't let anyone tell you different."  
"Even me?" Come's a voice from the door way, it's Kadcha, leaning against the frame watching them.  
"Especially you" Poe spits out bitterly.  
Nia rolls her eyes, somethings never change.  
"How's Miyhale?" Nia asks, though she feels she knows the answer.

"How do you think she is? You've been through what she has, how did you feel?" Kadcha asked. "She's locked herself in her room and won't come out. Not for me, not for Coldar."  
"I'll see her later, maybe because we've been through the same thing, she'll open up for me" Nia tells him.  
"Maybe not, when she finds out you're okay having a stormtropper amoung us" Kadcha tells her.  
"Ex-stormtropper" Nia corrects him.  
"The resistance doesn't need spies inside it, the less information the First Order has of us the better" Kadcha says.  
"Are you suggesting Finn is sending secret information to the First Order from inside the base?" Nia asks, acting as if she's considering this possability but Poe knew her better. Nia looked at her brother quickly, seeing the anger on his face as he fightened his hands into fists, she saw the shame on Finn's face and looked back at her co-pilot. "Maybe you should keep your prejudice opinions to yourself and let everyone else know that if they have problem with Finn they come straight to me and are to treat him like they would any other resistance soldier, do you understand?"

Kadcha just huffed at her and walked out the room again.  
"Ignore him" Poe said to Finn, "he's just... there is no word disgusting enough."  
"Stop it" Nia says, "he's just bitter. The First Order killed his entire family, it's no excuse but I can't say I don't understand him. If anyone of my crew shows you any disrespect you come to me, alright?"  
Finn nodded and the doctor came back with some medication for Nia to take. After that she was allowed to leave the MED bay. She said good bye to her brother and Finn as she walked out the door, Kadcha was waiting for her only a few steps away from the door. Nia rolled her eyes at him and they walked to meet General Organa together. Nia wasn't sure how she felt about Kadcha following her and going in with her but she didn't protest for some reason, she felt like he needed to hear what was going to be said. Despite his flaws, Kadcha was a good person underneath it and even though they were no longer friends, she respected him and trusted him.


End file.
